lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ninja
My Rush change to Legendary Ninja (STR 97, INT 51) (PC) Dual Wield *Mighty Devil's Due V *Mighty Bladedancer IV *Mighty Resonace Edge IV *Peerless Acala's Wrath V *Peerless Third Eye V *Peerless Spring Squall V Remedies *Restore V *Refresh IV *Rejuvenate II *Revitalize V *Kiss of Life Stayaway 23:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Emmy changed from Legendary Cavalier to Ninja class upon she STR up She changed at STR 113 Equipment *Main Hand : Nightbloom *Off Hand : Superlative Bluesteel Dual Wield *Nimble Devil's Due IV *Nimble Bladedancer III *Nimble Resonace Edge II *Swift Acala's Wrath V *Moulinet *Blood Rage *Swift Third Eye IV *Spring Squall Remedies *Restore III *Refresh II *Rejuvenate II *Revitalize V *Kiss of Life Stayaway 03:55, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :The class change is really weird, I tweaked so Irina can dual wield katana/axe, now all of her DW arts are at V , she learnt Second Chance, swordflash/hawkarang, reached her stats cap at 60 str and 100+ int (cant remember the exact number)and she's still stuck in Lg Scholar. Is there any tool which can help viewing arts levels?-- 03:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Art levels don't matter in the least, although they can give an idea of where your Skill levels stand. You can head over to GFAQs to poke at the various trainer threads and pick one that suits your purposes. Just stay away from TLR_EE unless you can read a little bit of JP (it has the most features though). You could always use a hex editor on the save to view their levels, but that would require you to know the internal unit order... For all I know, you might have overshot the WT levels since she has Swordflash and Hawkarang (24+). Rem might be sitting at 14 for Second Chance if she just got it, with her Items sitting at 12 total if they were untouched (6 for Traps and Lotions). Zephyr (talk) 03:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC) That's right, I know my WT is too high, but uncertain if my katana has reached 19+, and I have similar issue with a few other characters that's why I'd like to have something to check, uhm, any specific trainer you'd recommend if I only care about checking game datas? An url would be much appriciated, thanks.-- 04:09, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :You can tell if you've gotten Spring Squall to IV since that will put you just over Lv.19. You can take your pick from here. I prefer using TLR_EE, but it requires knowing their names in JP. Necifer's is the more "complete" out of it and TLR_MG. TLR_MG is still pretty good, but it's in beta and I don't know when the coder is coming back to work on it. Zephyr (talk) 04:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. Is ninja classes only for Mitras? The Classes page lists Ninja class as being Mitra specific where as the Ninja page suggests that Sovani are able to acquire this class as well. Is it possible to make a Sovani Ninja? Asifbaig 12:27, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Sovani can be Ninja, the class is not Mitra specific. The class page is a bit off on a few things, we're reworking it here, once we're done we'll replace the old tables. Sorry for the confusion. Drake178 12:39, 26 July 2009 (UTC) don't understand the meaning of minimum of weapon and style^^ ok so im new here and i dont realy understand the lvls for style and weapon^^(i tried reading the guide too) so is there anyway i should know if i have the minumum stuff as written here? like how do i know my style lvl(about weapon i dont realy care since im using 2 parrying tataraichi) thx for hlpers :PKingmor 20:16, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately there's no easy way to tell. The closest i can give you is that if you have Spring Squall IV then you most likely have at least level 22 in DW. Here's how i got that in case you're interested: looking up Developing Arts you'll see that you need a minimum style level of 20 to learn a rank SS weapon specific combat art (ie Spring Squall). Level 20 is 2600 style xp, from there you need 400 more to get to 22 (base Ninja req). Without utilizing art or skill specific growth boost equipment you get the same xp for the individual art as for the style, which means that getting 400 xp in Spring Squall (which brings it almost to tier IV) will also get you 400 xp in dual wield, which will hit level 22 just before Spring Squall hits tier IV. Just as a note though, if your current class is not a mystic + combat type then you'll need a pretty high mystic skill as well to become a Ninja (doesn't matter which one, can even be multiple lower ones, the sum is what matters). Hope that helps. Drake178 22:21, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Significant Mystic Requirement So after multiple playthroughs I finally figured out why I wasn't getting the ninja class. I didn't realize that the significant mystic requirement to move in from another class type was for one group of arts only. In the past I was spreading my mystic skill growth across multiple art groups. So I turned off everything on Rush but dual wield and remedies and combined with the two ragna-rocks I had saved up I became a ninja before starting the main story at Elysion. This should be stated in the main Ninja page, shouldn't it ? Srzzghlll 14:33, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is. It's under the "How to obtain" heading. Since it's a hybrid class, you need 2 significant Categories (Weapon Type and Mystic) to qualify for this one. And it doesn't have to be just 1 Mystic Skill. I trained Rush in a bunch of mystics (Psi being the main one), and he still got to Ninja. It's hidden, but it's the sum of all the Skill levels. Psi 11, Rem 6, Wards 3, Invo 2, Evo 2, Hex 2 would give me Mystics 26. I would need about Katana 24~26 to qualify if I started training Katana levels after training all my Mystics. Eh, if you're training Mystics and Weapons side-by-side, then it won't be a problem. Zephyr 15:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) You contradict what was said above : "the significant mystic requirement to move in from another class type was for one group of arts only". In your exemple Remedies isn't even Rush's highest MA. So what was said here is not stated in the main ninja page, because it's not true. That's what I understand now. Good to see you helping me again, Zephyr. I'm trying to plan a new game start with classes aims for each characters, and I'll clearly need skilled help to do that.